Hyper Beast Shirts
General Info Hyper Beast Shirts were released on the 24th of July, 2016. The shirts were made after Elemental Knives contacted the original Artist of Hyper Beast, Brock Hofer. '''Check out his other Hyper Beast artwork pieces here: https://brockhoferart.com/hyper-beast The Hyper Beast Collection featured three shirts in total, all three of which are found on the US Elemental Knives website as of '''4/2/19. Although only two of them are available on the AU Elemental Knives website, the products available as of 4/2/19 are the "Hyper Beast© T-Shirt (Light)" and the "Hyper Beast© Tank Top". ⁤︎ ⁤︎ ⁤︎ Hyper Beast© T-Shirt (Light) Covert Shirt '' '''Exterior: Factory New '''Color: Light Gray/Grey'' The quality of this shirt is high quality, it is made to fit well to U.S. standard sizing and feels nice on the body. The shirt is available in multiple sizes on both the US and AU website, the sizes stated are: Small | Medium | Large | X-Large The shirt itself is actually a mix of materials, this is due to the printing that needs to be done to the shirt in order to create the design on the sleeves, pocket, and the collar. It is made from a Premium Cotton Blend which is made to allow high color printing, making sure that the Custom Hyper Beast made by Brock Hofer pops out a little more. ⁤︎'This item can currently only be purchased on the US Elemental Knives, CA Elemental Knives, and the AU Elemental Knives website as of 4/2/19.' ⁤︎ ⁤︎ ⁤︎ ⁤︎ ⁤︎ ⁤︎ ⁤︎ ⁤︎Hyper Beast© T-Shirt (Dark) Covert Shirt '' '''Exterior: Factory New Color: Dark Gray/Grey The only difference between this shirt and the one stated above is that the shirt itself is darker. The quality of this shirt is high quality, it is made to fit well to U.S. standard sizing and feels nice on the body. The shirt is available in multiple sizes on both the US and AU website, the sizes stated are: Small | Medium | Large | X-Large The shirt itself is actually a mix of materials, this is due to the printing that needs to be done to the shirt in order to create the design on the sleeves, pocket, and the collar. It is made from a Premium Cotton Blend which is made to allow high color printing, making sure that the Custom Hyper Beast made by Brock Hofer pops out a little more. This item can currently only be purchased on the US Elemental Knives website as of 4/2/19. ⁤︎ ⁤︎ ⁤︎ Hyper Beast© Tank Top ''Covert Tank '' '''Exterior: Factory New The quality of this Tank Top is premium quality, as expected from Elemental Knives. The print on the Tank Top wraps around the entire thing. It displays custom made design by Brock Hofer, the tank is guaranteed to deliver satisfaction. The Tank Top comes in Small | Medium | Large | X-Large sizes. The material the Tank Top uses is similar to the T-Shirt listed above, a premium cotton blend suitable for high color printing. The material is made for maximum comfort but to also make sure that design pops out a little more with more brighter and finer details around the print. This item can currently only be purchased on the US Elemental Knives, CA Elemental Knives, and the AU Elemental Knives website as of 4/2/19.